Mitchel Musso
Mitchel Musso übernimmt in Hannah Montana die Figur Oliver Okenthumb|354px Mitchel Musso (* 9. Julia 1991 9. Juli 1991 in Garland, Texas, als Mitchel Tate Musso) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Synchronsprecher und Sänger italienischer Abstammung. Karriere Bekannt wurde er durch seine Rolle des Oliver Oscar Oken in der Fernsehserie Hannah Montana. 2007 erhielt er eine Nominierung für den Saturn Award in der Kategorie Bester Nachwuchsschauspieler für seine Stimme in Monster House. Weiters spielte er auch die Rolle des Raymond Figg in Gut gebellt ist halb gewonnen. Neben Chuck Norris und Selena Gomez war er 2005 in Walker, Texas Ranger: Feuertaufe zu sehen. In Hannah Montana– Der Film hatte er 2009 lediglich eine kurze Nebenrolle. Seine Brüder Mason und Marc sind beide Musiker und arbeiteten auch bereits als Schauspieler. Mason Musso war Mitglied der Band Metro Station, in der auch Miley Cyrus’ Halbbruder Trace Cyrus mitspielte. Miley Cyrus und Emily Osment waren Mussos Drehpartnerinnen bei Hannah Montana und sind bis heute gut mit ihm befreundet. Mitchels deutsche Synchronstimme ist die von Johannes Wolko. Sein Debütalbum Mitchel Musso, welches er 2009 veröffentlichte, stieg auf Platz 19 in den Billboard 200 ein. 2010 folgte als zweite Veröffentlichung die EP Brainstorm. Seit 2010 ist Musso in Pair of Kings – Die Königsbrüder an der Seite von Doc Shaw zu sehen. Dezember 2011 gab Mitchel bekannt, dass er in der 3. Staffel von "Pair of Kings" nicht mehr dabei sein wird und sich von nun an erwachseneren Rollen zuwendet. Am 17. Oktober 2011 wurde Mitchel wegen Fahren unter Einfluss psychoaktiver Substanzen festgenommen. Es drohen ihm wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer und Alkoholkonsum unter 21 Jahren bis zu 6 Monate Haft. Filmografie *2002: The Keyman *2002: Am I Cursed? *2003: Löwen aus zweiter Hand (''Secondhand Lions)'' *2004: Oliver Beene (1 Folge) *2005: Hidden Howie *2005: Stacked (2 Folgen) *2005: Gut gebellt ist halb gewonnen (''Life Is Ruff)'' *2005: Walker, Texas Ranger: Feuertaufe (''Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire)'' *2006–2010: Hannah Montana *2006: King of the Hill (2 Folgen) *2006: Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente (''Avatar: The Last Airbender)'' (1 Folge, Stimme) *2006: Monster House *seit 2007: Phineas und Ferb (Stimme) *2007: Shorty McShorts’ Shorts (1 Folge) *2009: Hannah Montana – Der Film (''Hannah Montana: The Movie)'' *2009: KikeriPete (''Hatching Pete)'' *seit 2010: Pair of Kings – Die Königsbrüder (''Pair of Kings)'' *2011: So ein Zufall! (So Random''!) (1 Folge) *2011: Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension ''(''Phineas und Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension)'' (Stimme) *seit 2011: PrankStars Diskografie Alben *2009: Mitchel Musso *2010: Brainstorm (EP) Singles *2008: Lean On Me *2008: If I Didn't Have You (im Duett mit Emily Osment) *2008: The In-Crowd *2009: Let It Go (mit Tiffany Thornton) *2009: Hey *2009: Shout It (mit Mason Musso) *2010: Get Away *2010: Got Your Heart *2010: Celebrate *2010: You Got Me Hooked *2010: Just Go *2010: Empty *2010: Come Back My Love *2011: Open The Door Trivia *Befreundet mit Hannah Montana Star Emily Osment und mit Cody Kennedy. *Er liebt Sushi. *Sein Lieblingsschauspieler ist Keanu Reeves. *In dem Film 'Snow Buddies' (2008) singt er 'Lean on me'. *Er schärmte für Jessica Alba und hat sie einmal bei einer Award Show gesehen. *Gern würde er einen Trip durch Frankreich machen. *Am liebsten trinkt er Sweet Iced Tea von Chic-Fil-A. *Er brach sich schon einmal seinen Arm. *Billy Ray Cyrus brachte ihm das Gitarre spielen bei. *Seinen ersten Leinwand Kuss hatte er bei dem Film 'Monster House'. *Im TV sieht er gerne 'American Idol' und 'Fear Factor'. *Er kann nur schlafen, wenn der Fernseher läuft. *Sein Bruder Mason und Trace Cyrus (Der Bruder von Miley Cyrus) sind ein einer Band. *Er liebt die Farbe Blau. *Sein Lieblingsfilm ist 'Die Matrix'. *Emily Osment hat ihm immer Tipps und Ratschläge in Sachen Mädchen gegeben. *Früher trug er eine Zahnspange. *Eines Tages würde er gern Irland bereisen. *Er liebt Weihnachten. *Sein Lieblings Hannah Montana Song ist 'Best Of Both Worlds'. *Auf Hummer reagiert er allergisch. *Er hat weder Dates mit Emily Osment oder Miley Cyrus gehabt. *Gern würde er mal nach Afrika reisen. *Er hat einen Stylisten. *Nur ungern liest er ein Buch. *Er hat 10 Tattoos. Kategorie:Schauspieler